Sanae Kochiya/RicePigeon's second version
The deified shrine maiden of the Moriya shrine returns, alongside Kanako and Suwako's guidance. Sanae has apparently taken some time to master wind control in Kanako's footsteps, possibly having taken lessons from Rachel Alucard as her ability to shift the wind has been drastically changed, giving Sanae much more control than before. Other notable buffs that were given ensures that Sanae makes up for past shortcomings. ) |Image = File:Sanae_RP-por2nd.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot Boomer's A.I. patch |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Sanae is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for her and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Hypers. One of Sanae's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match; Miracle "Night of the Supernova Storm" provides Sanae with an unblockable psuedo-fullscreen attack that can only hit airborne opponents, while Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle" provides Sanae with a high-hitting tracking melee attack akin to Misogi. Like with most versions of Sanae, Kanako and Suwako can be summoned through the use of attacks, both of which will display a cooldown meter that shows when Sanae will be able to summon the goddesses again; Sanae's + , Wind Goddess ~ Pillar and Wind Goddess ~ Thrust attacks will summon Kanako, while + , Earth Goddess ~ Shield and Earth Goddess ~ Snare will summon Suwako, with each Kanako and Suwako attack apply different cooldown times to their respective meters. Unlike Hisoutensoku, Sanae's wind mechanic is drastically different, more closely resembling Rachel Alucard's version of the mechanic. Wind currents can be summoned at any time Sanae is not in a hit state, including during the middle of an attack, by pressing + plus any direction, though the wind cannot be repeatedly spammed due to a limit on how many times she can summon the wind over a particular time period, represented by a blue gauge indicating how much wind the character is able to summon; summoning wind will drain 1/3 of Sanae's wind gauge, though it will slowly refill over time as long as Sanae remains grounded, albeit refilling faster the more remaining wind she has left. Just like in Hisoutensoku, the wind current will affect the velocities of Sanae's + , Wind Call, Wind Goddess ~ Thrust, Omikuji Bomb, Earth Goddess ~ Shield, Cobalt Spread and Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce" attacks, as well as affecting her horizontal movement, which can be used to greatly extend the range of her attacks and allow for combos that are not normally possible without wind or even push the character backwards so that she can avoid an opponent's punish if they block an attack. Sanae has a very rudimentary custom A.I. that doesn't take advantage of the character's full moveset or try to chain more than a couple of attacks together. The A.I. will almost never utilize Sanae's wind mechanic nor her Level 3 Hypers, and only reacts to basic directives. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Hitbox does not activate until Wind Summon is active Projectile can be moved with direction of wind| | }} | }} | }}}} | Projectile trajectory affected by direction of wind Random behavior depending on packet outcome: Good Luck ( / chance): Great Luck ( / chance): Bad Luck ( / chance): , Poor Luck ( / chance): , can damage user| | |Good Luck| |Great Luck| |Bad Luck| |Poor Luck}} | |Good Luck| |Great Luck| |Bad Luck| |Poor Luck}} | |Good Luck| |Great Luck| |Bad Luck| |Poor Luck}}}} | Requires full Kanako bar Velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | version: Requires full Kanako bar| | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}} | |Ground| |Aerial}}}} | Requires full Suwako bar Remains inactive until opponent is directly above or after 6 seconds Can manually activate by inputting a second time| | }} | }} | }}}} / | version: Remains inactive until opponent is directly above or adjacent Velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Projectile velocity and trajectory affected by direction of wind Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Can only hit airborne opponents Uses 3000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Other' + + |Summons wind current in respective direction Affects Sanae's movement and velocities of projectiles Can be done at any time except during hitstun or blockstun Requires at least 33% of wind gauge Uses 33% of wind gauge| }} | Requires full Suwako bar Summons bubble with 200 Life for 10 seconds Bubble can be moved with direction of wind| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal4.png|1,4 (Reimu Hakurei's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal5.png|1,5 (Utsuho Reiuji's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal6.png|1,6 ( 's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal7.png|1,7 |File:RPSanae2pal8.png|1,8 (Luigi's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal9.png|1,9 (Green Heart's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal10.png|1,10 (Aang's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal11.png|1,11 (Air Man's colours) |File:RPSanae2pal12.png|1,12 |Palnote=3}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Smoke072's_Mugen_The_Revenge_of_the_Divine_Wind PT M.U.G.E.N - Fighting Anime with Anime Trivia *Both Sanae's select screen portrait and her Lv 3 spellcard portrait originate from the Touhou Project fangames Mystical Power Plant and The Last Comer, respectively. *Sanae's second victory quote against Hong Meiling is a reference to Lie Meiling. *Both of Sanae's victory quotes against Lie Meiling are direct references to both Akuma and the Street Fighter series, which Sanae would most likely recognize due to originally living in the outside world. **Her second victory quote, in particular, references Akuma's status as a cheap, overpowered character in Super Street Fighter II Turbo. **Likewise, Sanae's second victory quote against Cirno is directly referencing Mortal Kombat. *Sanae's second victory quote against Yukari is referencing the M.U.G.E.N engine. *Although Sanae uses sprites ripped from an official Touhou Project game, her default palette is different than the one used in Hisoutensoku. Sanae shares this trait with RicePigeon's Reimu and Yukari. **Interestingly enough, while Reimu and Yukari's default colors from Hisoutensoku are still present as alternate palettes, Sanae's is not. *Many comments and code from RicePigeon & Daniel9999999's version of Sanae are still present, indicating that this version of Sanae used that version as a base, albeit heavily modified. **RicePigeon stated during development that this was due in part to both authors' dissatisfaction at the final product.Sanae Kochiya - The Mugen Fighters Guild References Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Users of the Misogi Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}